duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert Hine
Rupert Neville Hine (born 1948 in London, UK) is an English musician and record producer, whose work has included performing on The Power Station album. Biography Rupert has worked on albums by The Power Station, Kevin Ayers, Tina Turner, Howard Jones, Saga, The Fixx, Bob Geldof, Thompson Twins, Stevie Nicks, Chris de Burgh, Suzanne Vega, Rush, Underworld, Duncan Sheik, and Eleanor McEvoy amongst many others. He has produced over 100 albums in total, many featuring songs he has written for and with the artists in question. In addition, Hine has recorded eleven albums as an artist himself. Hine was founder of the 1970s band Quantum Jump, who had a UK top 10 hit with "The Lone Ranger" in 1979. As a solo artist, his best known song is "Misplaced Love", released in 1981 with guest vocals by Marianne Faithfull, which was a minor hit around the world - though most successful in Australia, where it peaked at #22. The German electronic artist Bob Humid claims to be greatly influenced by Hine's highly developed production skills, where audio-edits were to a large extent meaningful and creative. In the mid-late 1980s, Hine also recorded under the name Thinkman, which he conceived as a "virtual band". Hine also had a brief relationship with Stevie Nicks, whilst the pair were working on her 1989 album The Other Side of the Mirror. The relationship ended rather abruptly and the details of which were never made clear, but they are alluded to in her song Rooms on Fire and in the liner notes of her greatest hits album, Timespace - The Best of Stevie Nicks. Since September 2003, Rupert Hine has been working on a new music company venture with his long-time friend and lyricist, David MacIver Robinson, and is currently in talks with several artists, both established and new. He is notably producing the next album of the french female singer Nolwenn Leroy, scheduled for release in September 2009. Discography *''Unfinished Picture'' (1973) *''Quantum Jump'' (as Quantum Jump) (1975) *''Barracuda'' (as Quantum Jump) (1977) *''Mixing'' (as Quantum Jump) (1979) *''Immunity'' (1981) *''Waving Not Drowning'' (1982) *''The Wildest Wish to Fly'' (1983) *''Better Off Dead (1985)'' (Soundtrack) *''The Formula'' (as Thinkman) (1985) *''Life is a Full-Time Occupation'' (as Thinkman) (1988) *''Hard Hat Zone'' (as Thinkman) (1991) *''The Deep End'' (1994) *''Spin 1ne 2wo'' (1995) Production *Rupert Hine and Simon Jeffes - Score (TV music) (1973) *Yvonne Elliman - Food of Love (album) (1973) *Various Artists - Colditz Breakpoint (album) (1973) *Jonesy - Growing (album) (1974) *Kevin Ayers - The Confessions of Dr. Dream and Other Stories (album) (1974) *Quantum Jump - Quantum Jump (album) (1974) *John G. Perry - Sunset Wading (album) (1975) *Nova - Blink (album) (1976) *Rupert Hine - "Snakes Don't Dance Fast" (single) (1976) *Dave Greenslade - Cactus Choir (album) (1976) *John G. Perry - Seabird (album) (1976) *Café Jacques - Round the Back (album) (1977) *Quantum Jump - Barracuda (album) (1977) *Anthony Phillips - Wise After the Event (album) (1977) *Anthony Phillips - Sides (album) (1978) *Rupert Hine and Simon Jeffes - The Kenny Everett Video Show (TV music) (1978) *Café Jacques - International (album) (1978) *After the Fire - Laser Love (album) (1978) *Rupert Hine - The Shout (soundtrack) (1979) *Murray Head - Between Us (album) (1979) *Quantum Jump - Mixing (album) (1979) *Camel - I Can See Your House from Here (album) (1979) *Wildlife - Burning (album) (1979) *The Members - 1980: The Choice is Yours (album) (1980) *Various Artists - First Offenders (album) (1980) *Rupert Hine - Immunity (album) (1981) *Saga - Worlds Apart (album) (1981) *Jona Lewie - Heart Skips Beat (album) (1981) *The Fixx - Shuttered Room (album) (1981) *Rupert Hine - Waving Not Drowning (album) (1982) *The Waterboys - "A Girl Called Johnny" (single) (1983) *The Fixx - Reach the Beach (album) (1983) *Saga - Heads or Tales (album) (1983) *The Little Heroes - Watch the World (album) (1983) *Chris De Burgh - The Getaway (album) (1982) *Rupert Hine - The Wildest Wish to Fly (album) (1983) *The Fixx - Phantoms (album) (1984) *Tina Turner - Private Dancer (tracks) (1984) *Howard Jones - Human's Lib (album) (1984) *Howard Jones - The 12" Album (album) (1984) *Chris De Burgh - Man on the Line (album) (1984) *Martin Ansell - An Englishman Abroad (album) (1985) *Howard Jones - Dream into Action (album) (1985) *Rupert Hine and Various Artists - Better Off Dead (soundtrack) (1985) *Thinkman - The Formula (album) (1986) *The Fixx - Walkabout (album) (1986) *Eight Seconds - Almacantar (album) (1986) *Howard Jones - Action Replay (album) (1986) *Tina Turner - Break Every Rule (tracks) (1986) *Bob Geldof - Deep in the Heart of Nowhere (tracks) (1986) *Various Artists - Secret Policeman's Third Ball (tracks) (1987) *Underworld - Underneath the Radar (album) (1987) *On Rebel Heels - One by One by One (album) (1987) see: http://www.lizlarin.com/ *Thinkman - Life Is a Full Time Occupation (album) (1988) *The Joan Collins Fan Club - "Leader of the Pack" (single) (1988) *Stevie Nicks - The Other Side of the Mirror (album) (1989) *Tina Turner - Foreign Affair (tracks) (1989) *Rush - Presto (album) (1989) *Thinkman - Hard Hat Zone (album) (1990) *Various Artists - One World One Voice (album) (1990) *The Fixx - Ink (tracks) (1990) *Bliss - A Change in the Weather (album) (1990) *Bob Geldof - The Vegetarians of Love (album) (1990) *Rush - Roll the Bones (album) (1991) *Remmy Ongala - Mambo (album) (1992) *Chris De Burgh - Power of Ten (album) (1992) *Howard Jones - In the Running (album) (1992) *Bob Geldof - The Happy Club (album) (1992) *Spin 1ne 2wo - Spin 1ne 2wo (album) (1993) *Rupert Hine - The Deep End (album) (1994) *Katey Sagal - Well... (album) (1994) *Various Artists - One Week or Two in the Real World (tracks) (1994) *Milla Jovovich - The Divine Comedy (tracks) (1994) *Les Négresses Vertes - Zig Zague (album) (1994) *Touch! - Marche avec moi (album) (1994) *This Picture - City of Sin (tracks) (1994) *Ezio - Black Boots on Latin Feet (album) (1995) *Eric Serra - GoldenEye (tracks) (1996) *Noa - Calling (album) (1996) *Duncan Sheik - Duncan Sheik (album) (1996) *Marian Gold - United (album) (1996) *Eric Serra - The Fifth Element (tracks) (1997) *Celtus - Moonchild (album) (1997) *Thanks to Gravity - Start (album) (1997) *Various Artists - Welcome to Woop-Woop (tracks) (1998) *Eric Serra - RXRA (album) (1998) *Duncan Sheik - Humming (album) (1998) *Eleanor McEvoy - Snapshots (album) (1999) *Stroke 9 - Nasty Little Thoughts (album) (1999) *Rat Bat Blue - Greatest Hits - Vol. 2 (The Hungry Years) (album) (1999) *Geoffrey Oryema - Spirit (album) (2000) *Suzanne Vega - Songs in Red and Gray (album) (2001) *Teitur - Poetry & Aeroplanes (album) (2003) *Martin Grech - Unholy (album) (2005) *Amanda Ghost - "Time Machine" (single) (2006) *Stuart Davis - ¿What (album) (2006) *T.D. Lind - Let's Get Lost (album) (2007) Category:Musicians